Need You Now
by Gjpink
Summary: One-Shot for IHeartTeryse! After being dumped Maryse needs her best friend, Ted Dibiase -who just happens to be madly in love with her- to comfort her, will he finally confess his feeling for her?


**IHeartTeryse this is for you! I am sooo sorry it took so long, (stupid school) but i really hope you like it! **

* * *

"Ryse," Ted Dibiase groaned, rolling over to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and letting out a small sigh when he saw the time. "It's quarter past one in the morning." He complained into the mouth piece of his iPhone.

"Mike dumped me." The French-Canadian replied sadly and Ted ran a hand over his face, his heart went out to her but at gone one in the morning he didn't really have the manners needed to console the blonde.

"At quarter past one in the morning?" he asked and he heard Maryse sigh.

"No, but I can't sleep." She whispered, the neediness in her voice got the better of him, like it always did and slowly he found the strength to sit up.

"What room are you in?" he asked her softly, slowly sliding out of his very warm and very comfortable bed. The things he did for her.

"103." The blonde replied and he nodded.

"Right, I'll be there soon and if you're asleep I'll kill you." he told her and she gave a small laugh, the one that never failed to make him smile.

"Thank you Teddy." She said softly as he found some sweatpants to pull on and his heart fluttered and he cursed himself for being so hopelessly in love with her.

"Any time Ryse." He said softly, he may be angry at her for waking him at this ungodly hour but he'd always be there for her and one day he hoped she'd realise why.

He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket along with his key card before quietly padding bare foot out of his room. He slowly closed his door; making sure the only sound it made was the small click confirming it was indeed shut before he headed in the direction of Maryse's room.

He felt out of place as he shuffled quietly along the floral carpet of the halls, it was way too quiet for his liking and the dimness of the lighting wasn't helping matters. He wanted to run back into his room and dive back into his warm bed but he couldn't, he had to be there for Maryse, no matter how late or rather early it was.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when he reach 103 and raised a hand to knock before his fist connected with the wood however the door swung open and he was tugged into the room by his vest.

"Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the blonde who'd tugged him into a tight hug. "I'm here, I'm here." He said, rubbing circles into her back as he felt tears seep through his vest and onto his chest.

"Thank you." Maryse whispered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and he sent her a small smile.

"Don't mention it." He said softly, kissing the top of her head and causing a small smile to form on her lips. She released him, heading into her bedroom while he closed the door. He slowly followed after her, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the heartbroken blonde crawl into the double bed she'd shared with Mike. She gestured for him to join her and he did as he was told. "Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled into his chest and she let out a sigh.

"I wish I knew Teddy." She said sadly and he frowned down at her. "Maybe he found someone better." She mumbled, fiddling with a loose thread on his vest and he let out a snort. "What?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyebrows knitted together to form an adorable frown.

"I find it hard to believe that's all." Ted said quietly, avoiding her gaze and turning his blue eyes to the ceiling, refusing to look at her for fear of revealing anything else.

"Why's that?" she asked and when he didn't respond she prodded him in the ribs. "Teddy?"

"Because you're perfect, that's why." He snapped, clenching his eyes shut as he caught the slightly shocked expression on the French-Canadian's face. "Ryse I'm-"

"You really mean that don't you?" she asked cutting him off, her eyes searching his for confirmation.

"Of course I do Ryse," he told her softly, bravely reaching out and brushing the back of his hand against one of her tear stained cheeks. "You're beautiful." She smiled up at him and he let out a deep breath and moved away from her. "I've said too much." He muttered, going to leave but Maryse stopped him, desperately grabbing his wrist.

"Teddy, don't." she pleaded and he sighed.

"Ryse, this isn't right." He said with a shake of his head.

"Please don't leave me." Maryse begged and with a small sigh he crawled closer to her and pulled her back into his arms. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him and he nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Not just for that." She said, reaching up and running her fingertips along his jaw.

"It's the truth." He grumbled, annoyed that he'd shown her his true feelings for her in the time she was looking for a meaningless hook up, a rebound boy. Something he refused to be.

They settled into a comfortable silence, Maryse resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, unable to ignore what had just happened with Ted but knowing talking about it would push him away.

After what felt like hours of a mental battle Maryse eventually fell asleep in Ted's arms.

Ted smiled as he looked down at the sleeping woman, how he'd longed for a moment like this but sadly it had to end. He didn't want to be the rebound guy. He slowly moved away from her, carefully lowering her head onto the pillow.

"Teddy…" She mumbled in her sleep and Ted clenched his eyes shut, waiting for her to ask what he was doing but the question didn't come. He opened his eyes and found her still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.

He grinned at the thought of her dreaming of him before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"When you're ready, I'll be there." He whispered when he pulled away before slipping out of the bedroom.

"I'll hold you to that." Maryse whispered when the door clicked shut, a huge smirk on her lips.


End file.
